


Teach Me

by SerinaSeras



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Acting, Anthony Mackie - Freeform, Comfort, Emotional, F/M, Hugging, Job - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Sad, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Shows, Shy, Snuggling, Stress, Stress Relief, Teaching, Virginity, Work, learning, movies - Freeform, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaSeras/pseuds/SerinaSeras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are working on a Marvel movie with Sebastian and Anthony while also doing your usual television show. The next episode of the show you're in has your character in an intense makeout session, but you've never been kissed before! Struggling with the pressure of this scene you become a complete wreck. Will you overcome this huge fear? Will someone help you along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's All Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are working on a Marvel movie with Sebastian and Anthony while also doing your usual television show. The next episode of the show you're in has your character in an intense makeout session, but you've never been kissed before! Struggling with the pressure of this scene you become a complete wreck. Will you overcome this huge fear? Will someone help you along the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was suppose to be one chapter but now it's gonna be two. I started writing this fic and then I got way too into one of the scenes and then it got real, like real real. This fic was suppose to be a fluff/or smut but then I got way to commited to the story and just yea. Enjoy!

"Wait Jeffrey!" You hollered following him through the various sets, his bald head marking him from the cluster of other workers walking by. 

You picked up your pace a bit more, trying to catch up to him, your frustration of getting to him only adding to that of your current problem. "Jeffrey!" You finally gasped, approaching him, breathless. "Jesus H Christ (name) what, I'm busy" he snapped, tapping away at his blackberry. "I needed to talk to you about the script" you breathed, still trying to collect yourself. "I was wondering if the whole make out scene was really necessary". 

Jeffrey's eyes shot up from his phone, his brow raised "you're kidding me right?" he stared unamused. You stood there awkwardly for a moment "I mean I never agreed to doing a make out scene, especially a heated make out scene" you explained pointing to the line in the script. Jeffrey put his phone in his pocket and looked at you "you never had to honey, what you thought that you'd never have to do a make out session for a scene just because you didn't agree to it when you signed onto the show?". "Well no not really" you admitted tugging at the end of your shirt awkwardly. 

Jeffrey stared at you dumbfounded before mumbling "unbelievable" under his breath as he turned and walked away from you. "What! Jeffrey! You're kidding me right!" You cried trying to follow him through the various people in your way. He let out an exasperated sigh and stopped, letting you catch up to him. 

Eventually you did, he had taken his glasses off and folded his arms, "does the scene make sense for the show?" He stated, looking at you sternly. "Well yes-" you responded before you were cut off "-is there any reason and I mean any good reason why we shouldn't do the scene?" he said. "No... But I just didn't expect it to be like this..." You murmured looking at your shoes. 

"Yea and I didn't expect to be bald at 30 but we all can't have what we want now can we" he grunted as he turned around to walk away again. "Hey well I think it's nice, you kinda look like a sexy Professor X" you joked. "Yea yea fuck you" he called back, before he was swallowed up by the crowd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Really, she's really doing that here?" Mackie shouted to Sebastian, nodding in your direction where you were reading on the opposite side of the table in the bar. "I mean yea I guess" Sebastian shrugged, not sure what to tell him. Anthony let out an agitated breath, "so what ya doing there princess?" He prided, moving his beer glass to have a better look at what you were exactly doing. 

"Reading" you mumbled, flipping the page of the script and taking a quick sip of your water. Mackie quirked a brow, "yea I can see that but why?" He asked in a cross sort of tone. You looked up from the pages giving him a death glare. "Aww come on baby loosen up have a beer!" He chided, signaling the waitress for another. "No Anthony, I don't drink you know that" you grumbled, flipping the pages aggressively. Mackie let out a laugh "I know, but you haven't even tried it once?" He pointed, clearly convinced as he looked from Seb back to you. 

"No!" You shouted "I haven't! Not even once! Ok! What you think that makes me any less of a person because I haven't before? Will you just get off my back Mackie?!? Christ!" You burst, your fuse easily blew and there was absolutely no way you could stay here any longer. "(Name)? (Name) what are you doing" Sebastian asked with furrowed brows. "I'm leaving" you stated collecting your script and the rest of your things "I'm going home where I won't be harassed" you spat, strutting out of the bar with your items in hand.

"Wow, I wonder what's got her in a mood" Mackie scoffed, throwing a handful of peanuts in his mouth. Sebastian stared back at the exit that you had left from, "I don't know maybe I should go talk to her man" he frowned. "No man, no way. Look she probably already tapped her heels and went back to Kansas by now, just stay here have a few more drinks with The Mackster which is myself of course. And then tomorrow you can swoop in and do your whole superhero thing in between scenes" Anthony insisted 

Sebastian picked at the beer sticker and agreed, "yea I mean I guess". "Great now time to go to work my friend" Mackie grinned rubbing his hands together. "Um excuse me miss" he called over to a hot brunette near the bar "Do you like Will Smith? Cuz than you'll love me, I've been told were quite alike" he chatted away. While Seb continued to worry about you and why you were acting so strange, he just new he had to cheer you up somehow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were screwed you were so screwed. You only had a short time to memorize this episode and even more importantly to figure out what you were going to do about the heated make out scene. But you weren't even able to figure that out if you couldn't even memorize a single line! Everything was racing through your head adding to your anxiety which ultimately led to you sitting in your trailer, a complete anxious mess. 

You ears were hot, your skin was itching all over and the lump in your throat and the pit in your stomach felt like they were dragging you down to hell. You felt utterly trapped and helpless. You couldn't mess this up, you couldn't bear the thought of disappointing people and even more so looking like a complete idiot. You were drowning and it was all just too much for you. 

All of a sudden a throaty laugh rang out from behind you and before you could react your script was swiped from right in front of you. Automatically you pushed your chair back swinging around to see Sebastian holding your script with a toothy grin. "No Seb" you warned standing cautiously eyeing him. He blew off your response and continued smiling "aw come on (name) I know you get annoyed with Mackie but you love when I tease you". Shaking your head you walked forward a bit "no Sebastian I don't need this right now" you stated, feeling the heat come back to your ears and the pit forming back in your stomach.

"Aw come on baby girl don't be like that" he tisked wiggling his eyebrows "cuz if you really want it you're gonna have to get it from me" he said darting to the other side of your trailer. Your veins lit up with that dangerous kind of electricity, the kind that set you into panic mode as you chased after him "Sebastian stop this please I don't want to do this" you argued, trying to jump for your script which he had dangling above you. "Come on you're gonna have to take it from me" he chuckled, his laughs only adding to your dismay. 

Each of them taunting you with each jump. Your hands waving widely in the air trying to obtain what felt like your life line. And it just kept building and building, you were stuck in this crazy repetition this crazy cycle, you just kept reaching and reaching and jumping and begging for it back and everything was just on fire and tears stared streaming down your face he wasn't listening he wasn't listening he wasn't listening "why won't anybody listen?!?" you shrieked. And just like that you crumpled, Seb had stopped only moments beforehand and was able to catch you, wrapping you up in his arms before you kneeled to the floor in a mess.

"I don't understand why wont anybody listen" you cried, shaking in his arms, the repetition, the anxiety causing these intense shivers, this torturous sort of madness. You felt so small so worthless, as if you were shrinking with each tear that ran down your face. 

Sebastian stood there holding you, completely shocked. His eyes had teared up and his only thoughts were that he needed to comfort you. "Shhh shhh (name) it's ok, it's ok" he cooed, his voice coming out lower and slightly more strained than usual. Feeling someone actually there for you, holding you when all you needed was contact, just something to show that you weren't alone. It made you bawl even harder, the gasps and cries coming out as something you could repeat, something you could hold onto besides Sebastian's shirt which you were no doubt ruining with your tears and death grip.

Slowly and gently he lead you to the couch, sitting down first so you could straddle him and have him hold you, almost like a child. His strong arms found there way around you, rubbing circles on your back while you buried your head in the crook of his neck, still clinging onto his shirt for dear life. Your body just kept shaking, and the tears just wouldn't stop "I can't Sebastian I can't do it I can't I can't I can't" you chanted getting lost in the words. "Hey" he whispered cupping your head and lifting it to meet his "you don't have to do anything baby ok?" he assured looking into your eyes, only to see small tears still dripping down. He leaned in slowly kissing both of your cheeks, each contact like a stamp sending a cool wave through you. 

He leaned in planting one last one on your forehead, holding his lips there for a moment. Before his hands went back to making calming motions down your spine. "It's just too much" you hiccuped, nuzzling into him further trying to encase yourself in his affection. "I know love I know" he sighed into your hair. His hands melting away the tension in your back as he whispered soothing words in Romanian to you. His ministrations putting you in a trance, and you needed it, you needed all of it to just float away to finally be able to- 

"Miss (last name) your scene is coming up in ten we need you back on set now" a man stated, swinging the trailer door open. And just like that it was over, something felt shattered. You let out a small whimper and curled into Sebastian more "I don't want to go" you sniffled. Feeling Seb's arms hold you just a bit tighter from hearing that. "I know you don't love" his whispered to you, one of his arms trailing up to the back of your neck rubbing it. Sebastian lifted his head and glared over at the man "look can you just give her five minuets?" He huffed, agitated.

"If she had five minutes, I would have said something now wouldn't I?" He argued, taping his pen against the clipboard to punctuate his point "Miss (last name) let's go" he asserted walking back down the steps with an exaggerated stomp. 

You held onto Sebastian a bit longer, eyes closed, hands still attached to him praying you could just stay. Slowly letting you go he planted a loving kiss on your head causing a saddened groan to leave your lips "I know, I know draga" he repeated, letting his arms slid down from your shoulders to your wrists to sooth you one last time. Hesitantly you got off of Sebastian and stood up from the couch, with Sebastian following in-toe. You leaned against his frame one last time before a shrill voice shouted "MISS (LAST NAME)!!!" 

"She's coming! Jesus" he assured. Sebastian grabbed onto your hand and squeezed it lovingly before you begrudgingly made your way towards the agitated man and followed him to the set.


	2. Are you ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After shooting Sebastian surprises you at your apartment to find out what the reasoning was behind your breakdown. But once he realizes what caused your dismay will he help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally wrote the second chapter XD but I've never written like smut sorta stuff like idek what this would be categorized as oh well. But yea idk if it's any good, also I might add more to the end but we'll see.

The rain drops taped rhythmically against the rooftops and the pavement outside. The air in your apartment consisted of that rainy day type of cold, making your oversized long sleeve shirt and shorts understandable. 

Snuggling up on the couch with a blanket and your worries you continued to look over the script for the next episode. With the memorization basically done your mind wandered to the events of earlier today. Sebastian's muscled arms wrapped around you, his large hands soothing the skin on your back, the comforting words he whispered into your ear. Seb was this warm safe haven you could snuggle with, one that you would give anything to have holding you right now. 

A knock at the door startled you, snapping you out of your daydream. Scrambling out of your nest of blankets you then stumbled over towards the door. When opening it you were greeted by a giant fruit basket at your eye level. Scrunching your face in confusion a concerned "uhhhh" left your lips until a voice from behind the basket spoke. "Oh sorry" it responded moving the basket to the side a bit for his face to appear "it's me" Sebastian smiled "I come with apologies and food". 

With a small grin forming onto your lips you opened the door, allowing Sebastian inside. "I know you aren't a huge fan of flowers and I know you love fruit" he explained while carefully putting the basket on the counter his biceps flexing from his movements causing your breath to catch. "How are you feeling?" He asked, turning back towards you only to see your flustered appearance. "I'm uh I'm okay" you gulped, moving a strand behind your ear. 

"I'm sorry would you like to sit down" you offered gesturing over to the couch. "Yea that'd be great" Sebastian responded following you to where you were sitting beforehand. 

An momentary silence had filled the room as you both sat down and your own thoughts started to get tangled back into their worries. A gentle hand lay on your knee causing you to meet Sebastian's concerned eyes, "do you want to talk about what happened dragostea?" He asked, his voice coming out soft yet concerned. 

You nodded in response, turning your gaze to your lap "so a couple of days ago the studio gave out the scripts for the next episode and one of the scenes my character & Ryan's have a uh "heated make out session and-" you paused for a moment letting out a breath "I just- I can't do it Seb I just can't and either way I feel like I'm going to mess it up and disappoint everyone and I just-" you stopped unable to finish. Sebastian automatically took you by the waist pulling you slightly closer to him, his other hand holding your neck causing you to lean into his touch.

"(Name) you're not going to disappoint anyone, ok? Believe me" he assured, his thumb rubbing the skin on your neck. "Seb, you don't understand" you sighed "I've never... I've never really, done anything like that" you stammered "you know... Like kiss or make out. I don't... you know, it just never happened and I was never casted as characters that have that happen either". Your eyes moved down towards your lap again, as you were unable to look at Sebastian while explaining this. 

Another awkward pause fell through the conversation, his hands slowly retracting back. He hadn't said anything in response, and you looked back towards him seeing how he was registering that if you have never been kissed than you probably also haven't... "Oh" he stammered, running a hand through his hair when he finally realized. 

"I mean you could always have Ryan practice the scene with you" Sebastian supplied awkwardly. You frowned at his notion, "I don't know, Ryan's a nice guy and all but we're not really that close. I know it's stupid but I'd rather have someone I know really well, someone who I really trust someone like you" your bit your lip after you had realized what you said but you were even more surprised when you heard Sebastian say "I'll do it". 

"Wait what" you shrieked your voice oddly higher than usual, along with the redness of your face, so much so that you could feel the heat radiating off of it. "I'll teach you" he assured "I mean, I agree I'd rather teach you than some other guy" his comment coming out a little more protective than he would have wanted. 

Letting out an strained cough he then asked "Can I see the script?", looking over towards the book sitting behind you. You hurriedly leaned over and gave it to him, your actions antsy and flustered. "It's uh this one" you stammered pointing specifically to the red sticky note popping out of one of the pages. He spent a decent amount of time looking over the scene until he closed the book and finally looked back toward you.

"So it's definitely a heated scene, but they don't have any notes on removing any clothing. But from the looks of it the scene is a bit handsy along with kissing and you know... Tongue" he added at the end, causing your skin to heat up more "I mean they're usually pretty vague with the directions for the scene unless they want specifics and even then they can change it on the day of shooting" he explained. You nodded along to what he was saying trying to be mature with what was going on. But the butterfly's in your stomach kept fluttering around screaming about what was to come soon. 

"So I was thinking we go over the scene a bit before we actually, you know, do anything" he said flipping through the pages a bit more. "Tell me about the relationship between the characters". You smiled, it was interesting seeing the acting teacher side of Seb. "Well the two characters have always had a connection throughout the show and I guess it was only until a certain event that they were able to express those feelings and specifically for Ryan's character, Caleb to act on those feelings. You know since he's the one who initiates." You described, thinking about the whole sequence of the show. 

"That's great!" Sebastian exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. "It's important to really know why something is happening in a scene because then it makes it easier to perform" he added. "Yea but I still feel like my characters torn with the scene like I know I'm hesitant on doing it but I feel for her she's still surprised that it's happening you know that he's kissing her. Like it's not that she doesn't want him to or that she doesn't want to kiss him back it's that I think she's more hesitant to act on her feelings" you paused for a moment seeing how much you were saying "sorry I uh I'm rambling" you said. 

"No no that's great, that's really great (name)" he replied, the tone in his voice had changed oddly to something you couldn't quite put your finger on. "So do you want to do the scene and then we can you know jump into it or?.." he asked, his professional demeanor still there. "No, no I think that'll be fine. I mean if we do it any other way it'll probably be a bit confusing" you agreed. Sebastian nodded in response "Ok I think I've looked over the script enough to have the lines mostly memorized but If I end up paraphrasing you can still carry on with it right?" He asked "yes yes of course" you assured. "Great" he responded "great" you replied. You both looked up at each other paused for a moment and laughed. 

After that you both had dived into the scene and your characters. But the further you went into the scene the more it sort of resembled how you felt about him, and somehow that only added to the intensity of the dialogue. Your major rant within the scene finally arrived and with that a huge burst of emotions flowed out and you just went for it, you got so caught up within your rant that you were far more than shocked when Sebastian lunged forward and kissed you. His hands holding your face, his lips capturing yours. 

You grasped onto his shirt kissing him back, both of you holding it until you had to catch your breath. And I'm sure a million things would have been going through you're mind like Jesus fucking Christ, oh my god, that was incredible, what was that. But all you could do was stare back at Sebastian with the most ridiculous expression on your face until he pulled you back one again. 

Everything was a complete sensory overload, your skin was completely flushed, your head was clouded in a daze, your hands were grasping onto Sebastian's neck, and your lips Jesus Christ all your lips could do was kiss Sebastian. Everything felt so quick and needy as if this is what you had needed along as if this was the only thing that was right.

His hands trailed down to your hips until they had finally reached their destination and started drawing circles on your hips. You let out a surprised gasp causing Seb's tongue dart into mouth and just like that everything slowed down, the sensation felt like that of slow motion compared to the hurried kisses from before. But unlike before every single movement every single action was noticed and magnified a hundred times more powerful than that of before. His tongue explored the inside of your mouth with slow and sensual movements that caused a moan to escape your lips. Making Sebastian lift you onto his lap earning him a surprised gasp from you. 

Your hands moved up into his hair as his tongue ran against yours causing the skin on your face to heat up along with the heat in your stomach. Unsure of your movements you hesitantly copied his, he squeezed your hips encouragingly causing you to rub against his tongue once more with more confidence causing a strained moan to leave him. But before you could even process what had happened he pulled you flush against him and began kissing your neck. 

"Jesus Christ" you moaned out, a sting coming from your chest from holding your breath for so long before. Your hands moved back down to Sebastian's back desperately holding on. "Are you ok?" he asked, in between kisses, his hands pressing a bit on your hips anxious for a response so he could know if you were doing alright. "Yes" you breathed out flushed as all hell "Christ yes" you repeated. You could feel him smirk against your skin "good" he responded before nipped your neck earning him a surprised shriek, a tightness in your stomach forming. 

"Sebastian" you breathed out, his lips moving towards your ear where even you knew you were sensitive "fuck" you cursed inwardly, his lips latching onto your lobe causing another cry. You needed something, you couldn't think through the thick fog your brain was enveloped in but you knew you needed something and as his lips began to suck even harder your hips moved against his own, stopping his ministrations. 

This was definitely more than just the scene. 

You both stopped for a minute, Sebastian looking back at you more than shocked as if something had snapped or clicked or something of that nature. You moved against him again, causing both of you to moan. That was it, that's what you desperately needed, that friction, you realized. As you brought him even closer to you and continued to grind on him. "(Name)" he breathed out hesitantly. Holding onto his shoulder you leaned towards him, and planted telling kisses below his jaw. "(Name)" he repeated again, being completely ignored as you grounded down harder against him. 

"Sebastian" you chocked out feeling the yearning in your stomach only grow. You cursed under your breath, "Sebastian please I need you" you whined nipping him below his jaw now. "(N-name)" he stuttered, your grip on his shoulder tightening "Sebastian please I need more" you continued "I need you to touch me". Sebastian let out a strained breath closing his eyes as if deciding something. You ground down even harder gasping "Sebasti-", his hands cupped your face surprising you. His saddened eyes meeting your own, scaring you until he responded with "(name) I can't, not like this" he said, the words coming out in regret. 

"But-" you started but were cut off "not like this dragostea, please." He gazed into your eyes searching them as if trying to explain what he meant until you finally understood. Slowly you stood up, on wobbly feet, head slightly spinning "(name)" he called unsure "(name)" he repeated getting off of the couch to come near you. "No, I ugh" you stammered, pushing your hair behind your ears and letting out a shaky breath "I just need uh I just need to uh um c-cool down" you assured putting your hair up and slowly walking off to the sink. 

You turned the faucet on high, moving your hands under the cold water trying to cool the sparks and heat that were still dancing through your body. You closed your eyes trying to calm down, trying to concentrate. You stood there for a while splashing some of the water up your arms, onto you neck and face, just letting out depth calm breaths until you were sure you were normal once again. Opening you eyes you turned off the faucet and turned around to see Sebastian standing behind you slightly concerned. 

"Are you ok?" He asked running his hand through your hair. You leaned into him letting your face rest into his chest and his other arm wrap around you. One last breath came out through your chest and you snuggled into him "yea".


End file.
